


Cutie Pies

by SirWazza28



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWazza28/pseuds/SirWazza28
Summary: Spencer  has a crush on Tara .Bedlam occurs when the team gets involved.





	Cutie Pies

It all began when Spencer Reid of the Behavioural Analysis Unit(BAU) had forgotten his badge that fateful morning .It was early Monday and while Spencer was a genius and had the memory of an elephant, he was also slightly off his game as he had to go and visit his mother at the psychiatric department the previous day and the events were still in his disturbed mind when he came face to face with the Quantico security guard and realised he had forgotten his identification badge.He came face to face with a guard he did not recongnise and one was demanding his ID .He was just about to call his boss/confidante Aaron Hotchner to verify his identity when he heard a familiar voice "It's alright Phil, thats Dr Spencer Reid I work with with him" came the voice of Tara Lewis the newest hire of the BAU who greeted Spencer with a smile."Thanks for the verification Agent Lewis,sorry for that Agent Reid can't be too careful this days"said the guard who Spencer had now come to know as Phil.Spence and Tara then got on the elevator when Tara decided to break the eyes"So ,Spence do anything interesting this weekend?" asked Tara."Not really ,just visited my mom over the weekend""What about you?"said Spencer."Ah ,got ya""Pretty boring ,as well just pretty much me and a bottle of wine and some trashy reality tv,although to come to think of it it was just what you want in a weekend considering what we deal with on a weekly basis "said Tara ."True,although you know ,many people say that spending an excessive amount of time could lead to depression and-"as Spencer was about to ramble on the elevator open and they both exited onto their floor ."Ooh,both Pretty Boy and the Dr getting off at the same time,some thing we need to know"?said a tall African-American who they immediately recongnised as Derek Morgan in a teasing tone "Perhaps, thats for us to know and you to find out" said Tara while winking at Reid.Reid and Morgan were speechless at Tara's insinuation but Reid's face deepened as he hoped no one had realised that Tara was not just his collegue but someone he had a secret crush on.He could only imagine the merciless ribbing he would get if people knew.


End file.
